Better Childhood
by flame james
Summary: What if Harry did not lives with the dursleys. will Harry still be the the same? AU


better childhood "Take harry and run!" James Yelled, "Old Snake face is here!"  
Lilly, a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes quickly carried a young boy around 1 year old up the stairs.  
*BOOM* The door burst into Pieces.  
"Where is the boy?" Voldemort hist "You will have to get through me first!" James yelled.  
"With plesure." Voldemort said with an evil grin.  
Voldemort cast a spell, and a jet of green light burst out from his wand and hit the wall behind James. The Painting on the wall dropped and hit James on his head. Voldemort just ran up the stairs without checking whether James is dead or not.

"You will be safe here my little angel." Lilly Whispered to the baby.  
*BOOM* The bedroom door flew off its hinges and landed with a thud. "Give me the boy!" Old Snake face demanded, "If you want to live, do as I say."  
"Over my dead body!" Lilly said with a voice that sounded like a person who was crying. "Dont hurt my baby!" she begged.  
Without another word, Voldemort cast the killing curse at Lilly. At that moment, Harry moved and got hit by the curse instead.  
"NOOOOO!" Lilly cried. "Muahahahaha! The boy is dead!" Voldemort grinned evilly.  
When Voldemort is about to use the curse again, The Green light from before came off Harry and hit Voldemort, who flew up and hit the ceiling, disintegrating into ashes.  
A cracking sound can be heard outside of the house.  
"Lilly! Harry! Jamie!" Sirius yelled.  
October 31 1981 When Sirius did not get an answer, he rush in to the potter's house with such speed you could have sworn he apparated. When Sirius saw that the house was a rack. The first thing that he saw was a seamingly lifeless body of James Potter, his best friend. "need to check on Harry" he thought to himself. He move sighlently fearing that the attacker is still lurking around. When he reach the master bedroom, he saw a crying Lilly potter holding a baby Harry.  
"hey Lilly what happon?" Sirius asked. "Oh Sirius, I thought Voldemort's death eater got you." she said with a surprised tone. "No, i was just about to come here and inform both of you that we change the secret keeper for your house." he said "we decided to make the secret keeper peter seeing that i am the obvious choice." "How is my godson?" Sirius asked. "I think my son saved me" Lilly answered. "How?" Sirius asked with a puzzle looked on his face. " Well." Lilly answered with a confused voice. "Umm. Vol-Vol-Voldemort cast the killing curse and it hit Harry." "How is he still alive?" Sirius asked. "D-do you think is the prophecy?" Lilly asked. "We need to go see The headmaster" Sirius said. "How is James?" Lilly asked. "Oh i am not sure. I think he is knocked out or something." Sirius said.  
"James!" Lilly shouted while running down the stairs. She wave her wand and everything magically got repaired. When Lilly reach James's side, she place her hand on his chest and felt a heart beat. She released her breath that she subconsciously held. "Wake up James!" she said with sad tone. "We need to see Dumbledore. We think Harry is the hero in the prophecy." ...  
Headmaster's office of Hogwarts.  
a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat the Sorting Hat.  
Albus Dumbledore is a tall and thin man with silver hair and beard so long that they can be tucked into his belt. He has a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it has been broken at least twice. He has soul pearcing blue eyes witch twinkle behind his halfmoon specticles.  
Albus Dumbledore was pasing around his office because he has a bad filling that Voldemort is up to something. It does not help that he cant reach the Potter's flew neckword. He thought the Potter's disconnected their flew fearing that the flew is beeing control by Voldemort. It is also a problem that The Potter has a son who fit the prophecy. He finally sits down and frown. "I need to know what is happoning in the Potter's house." he said. As he begin to recover his thought, The fire in the fireplace glow a bright green and 3 figure stumble out.  
"Ah headmaster Dumbledor." a man with brown hair said. "We just managed to get away from a death eaters attack." a woman wearing a funny hat sad with a frown. 


End file.
